


Friends

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Groping, Manipulation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The cheap, glowing green face paint twists up with the curl of her lip, a wicked looking mockery of death that marks her as one of the Los Muertos gang; nothing like the delicate bioluminescent accents worn by the people Satya associates with.





	Friends

"Symmetra... or should I say, Satya Vaswani," the girl says, drawing out her name as if it pleases her to say. The cheap, glowing green face paint twists up with the curl of her lip, a wicked looking mockery of death that marks her as one of the Los Muertos gang; nothing like the delicate bioluminescent accents worn by the people Satya associates with. Her clawed fingertips light upon the exposed skin at Satya's shoulder, a teasingly fleeting touch. "You're as perfect as they say."

Satya turns up her nose and refuses to look at her. "You are nothing but a criminal."

The girl laughs. She traces the curve of Satya's bicep. "I'm a lot more than that." Her eyes are bright when Satya steals a glimpse, cunningly intent in a way that puts Satya on edge, a quiver in the pit of her stomach despite her convictions. "Maybe you've even heard of me."

"I have not," Satya replies, not willing to give her the satisfaction. She doesn't make it a point to listen to talk of Los Muertos or any of this city's residential factions. She is here on matters of interest to Vishkar, nothing else.

The girl leans in, hand slipping further down Satya's arm. Her skin prickles, delicate hairs lifting in response. Satya doesn't shiver, but there's a nervous flutter in her chest, a sudden, hectic _something_ building in the pit of her stomach.

"There's a first time for everything," the girl suggests.

And surely she must have meant her reputation, but Satya cannot help the sudden instinctive clench of her thighs from the way she says it, the heat that rises to her skin beneath the girl's far too casual touch. And already, she knows that won't have gone unnoticed.

"What do you want from me?" Satya demands, trying to cover for the embarrassing lapse. Her tone is miraculously disaffected, but she's far too aware of her own body and the bindings holding her in place, the hand on her arm and eyes targeting hers like a guided missile. She glares ahead defiantly, ashamed to realize that some part of her is intrigued by the forced play at intimacy, by the other woman's intense scrutiny.

"I want us to be friends," she suggests, with a quirk to her lips that makes Satya's breath catch in her lungs.

"I don't have friends."

She's never noticed someone's mouth this way, but now Satya can't seem to stop herself, fixated on the plush softness and gentle curves half-hidden beneath her glowing face-paint.

The girl's hand drops to skim the hem of her dress, and then her fingers are on Satya's thigh, long nails sending a shiver racing up her spine. She presses her fingertips into the soft flesh there, lighting up Satya's bare skin with sensation.

"Wouldn't you like to?"

She refuses to uncross her legs to accommodate the girl's questing touch, but there's a heat between them that makes Satya flush with embarrassment. Her underthings are damp, labia full from arousal. "I - What use to me is a friend?" she tries again, haughty, desperately unsure whether she wants answers or more of the girl's teasing.

It's only then that she realizes she hasn't even tried to make the girl from Los Muertos stop. Here she is, attempting to bring Satya down to her level, laying her hands on her and coaxing her into shameful reaction... Satya bites her tongue.

"You tell me." The girl licks her lips with a look like she knows just how it makes Satya's stomach lurch, heartbeat pounding incessantly from between her thighs, and her fingers skate further beneath the fabric covering Satya's lap.

"In... in return...?" Satya questions. Somehow her shame at having deigned to ask only adds to the breathless excitement of a stranger's hands on her, held captive by Los Muertos or not. Her handlers would be so disappointed. Herself and her family dishonored.

"You tell Vishkar they're not wanted here. Or better yet, why Dorado would be a terrible place for their development. That is... if I have something of interest to you after all, Satya."

That look in her eyes is back and it sends a shiver racing down Satya's spine. She knows. Oh, she knows. How Satya can barely hide her desire, as transparent and easily manipulated as her hard light. "So," the girl poses, hand tightening around Satya's upper thigh and fingers slipping between the tight clench of them at last, "are we friends?"


End file.
